1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronization and signal detection apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting synchronization and signals using block data processing in a receiving system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The communications market has blossomed in recent years in line with the remarkable development in information and communication technologies. Particularly, the standardization of the mobile internet Wireless Broadband (WiBro) technology, that is, a mobile WiMax, for the IEEE 802.16 standard is currently actively being pursued. WiBro ensures intermediate to low speed mobility of about 60 Km/h in terms of mobility and supports a speed of 3 Mb/s in terms of data transfer rate. Thus, WiBro can be viewed as a transitional system that appears in the course of evolution towards fourth-generation mobile communication.
WiBro-Evolution is a system that is currently being standardized in the IEEE 802.16m standard and is targeted for the mobile broadband market. The use of WiBro-Evolution can improve transmission capacity or channel capacity compared to the conventional WiBro system, and also can support high-speed mobility of 300 Km/h.
In recent years, the design and technology development of a communication system in a mobile environment considering a Tactical Information and Communication Network (TICN) is emerging as an important issue. That is, as for an Over The Air Receiver (OTAR) technology, unlike the conventional system using a fixed base station, system development considering On The Move (OTM) under the TICN situation where a base station varies has emerged as an important issue.
An important issue under this environment is to detect a weak signal and timing synchronization and use them as important means of communication. That is, there is a growing importance of an algorithm that detects initial system synchronization, signal-to-noise ratio, signal-to-interference ratio, CELL ID, frequency, etc. when noise and interference are very high.
The conventional methods have been studied mainly in a fixed environment, rather than in an OTM environment. Moreover, studies have been performed in a relatively low-noise environment, and methods of detecting a signal using the autocorrelation of sequences of preambles have been used as representative methods. However, the methods based on autocorrelation have some limitations, so a new detection algorithm for overcoming these limitations is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.